The Rugrats learn about spanking
by htsol
Summary: Angelica learns at school what spanking is and decides to teach it to the Rugrats


Rugrats learn about spanking

Backstory

Angelica came to realize that the babies stopped obeying her anymore and that they were hardly afraid until one day she saw something at preschool and thought she might try it out on the babies.

End of backstory

Angelica was playing during recess at preschool but was looking at the kindergarteners who shared a playground with first year elementary school kids. And something caught her eye it was a first grader walking over to three kindergarteners you could tell by theirs size. The first grader was telling them to give him their cookies and some chips or else. Angelica thought he's probably just going to shove them if they refuse but to her surprise something else happened. The kindergarteners did refuse but the first grader got one by an arm sat him down and said fine we'll play spanking, the other looked confused not knowing what spanking was so they went along with it.

The first grader had what seemed as the leader of the younger three and told him to lay on his tummy over his legs, so the boy did unknown to him what was about to happen. Then the first grader lowered the boys jeans a little with one hand and with the other started to strike his bottom. The boy started to wale now understanding what spanking was and not liking it at all.

The other two kids tried to run until they were threatened with a harder spanking so they stayed paralyzed by fear.

After about 20 swats to the fist boy who was crying like there was no tomorrow he let him go and asked again if they would give him what he wanted and surly enough they all gave in. The boy who got the spanking was sobbing and pulling up his pants, rubbing his bottom that was red after being hit so much.

After that the first grader walked away in Angelicas direction. So Angelica asked what he just did because to her that was great. He explained to her that he spanked the kid and that it would teach them to obey him and if that stopped working he could always spank them with something harder until they would. Angelica stood in awe thinking of how she was going to use this to her advantage.

Later that day she was taken to her uncle Stu's house to play with the babies. And surely enough once she got there her plot would begin. Didi answered the door letting Angelica in while she talked to Drew,

She placed her backpack on the sofa and looked into the backyard and surely enough the babies where in the sandbox all of them Dil drooling in a corner with his raddle. Tommy and Chuckie making a sand castle, Phil and Lil poking at ants. She was sure the babies still had lots of leftover sweets from Halloween plus whatever candy her aunt kept in the pantry and she was going to have it all.

She walked up to them and asked "whatcha babies doing."

Tommy responded "Nothing much Angelica but we gonna play tag wanna play with us?

"Of course not you stupid babies." snapped Angelica "in fact we are gonna do something different."

"Oh yeah what are we gonnas does." asked Tommy a bit confused.

"Well you are all gonna go inside and bring me all the candy in the house or else!" threatened Angelica

"No Angelica you can't boss us around. Go get them youself!" snapped Tommy

"Fine. I have a game we can play it's called spanking wanna try and play?" Asked Angelica with a creepy smile. The babies just looked at one another and shrugged so they agreed a bit unsure.

"Ok let's go by the bushes babies I need a chair." Ordered Angelica. So Phil and Lil went to the patio and brought out a small little blue chair for Angelica, she sat down and made sure her aunt Didi wasn't paying any attention. She made Tommy volunteer to go first, and just as she saw before when she was at preschool she got ready by first unstrapping Tommy diaper so it would look like he fell down and then started to swing at his bottom hitting him again and again.

Tommy not understanding just went along with everything Angelica said thinking it was a big kids game. Until he felt the sting of the first spank. Tommy began to cry the other babies tried to help Tommy but Angelica stopped them saying "one more step and you'll all have a turn so shut up and just watch." She kept spanking Tommy even Dil closed his eyes not able to see his big brother in pain.

Once Angelica's hand was numb she threw Tommy off her lap onto the ground. Tommy began to pull up his diaper rubbing his bottom and tried to run as Angelica said "now go get me my candy or else I give everyone else a spanking and next time I'll use something else to spank Tommy."

But Tommy just ran away to his mommy. His diaper starting to fall off. Once Didi saw Tommy crying with his diaper sagging she thought he needed a change. She took him upstairs to the changing table but Tommy just kept crying. She saw his bottom red and thought he probably just had fallen but the diaper was wasted so she gave him a new one and put him down in the living room.

Angelica in the meantime kept bossing around the babies to get her candy and seeing that Didi was taking care of Tommy they all went into the kitchen got the sweets and brought them back to her. After that they stepped back shaking in fear.

Tommy still sobbing on the sofa got down and peeked outside only to see Angelica eating all the candy with the other babies against the wall looking scared. But Tommy was also afraid of being spanked again or getting the others spanked because of him so he went on sobbing in the living room floor.

It wasn't until later that Angelica went inside after making sure that no grown up could hear her. That she went up to Tommy and whispered to him "Next time you're gonna get it worse cuz that's what happens when you don't do what people that are bigger than you want". Tommy just shivered and looked down.

Later that day Angelica was the first one to leave after Drew picked her up. Leaving the babies together at last. They all went up to Tommy asking him if he was ok. But he sighed a tear rolling down his cheek remembering his bottom still stinging. And started telling them that it really hurt his bottom even worse than when he has diaper rash and that his mommy saw but she didn't care and that Angelica did it because that's what happens when babies don't do what grownups want.

They looked at each other not realizing that grownups spank babies. And wanting to move past it so they asked Tommy if he wanted to play tag but sadly his bottom still hurt feeling like if he had a bad case of diaper rash so instead they just played rolling the ball with Tommy on his stomach.

Later on all the other kids where taken away by their parents, leaving Tommy with Dil. And Dil being bored because his big brother didn't want to move so he decided to make him move by doing what Dil does best throwing things at Tommy. He started with a few blocks that were nearby but not having good enough aim missing his mark. Next he tried with his bottle and surely enough he hit Tommy right on the head, only getting a grunt from the other baby, after that he threw his rattle again hitting a bullseye right at Tommy's head making Tommy mad.

"Stop it Dil I don't wanna play nows leaves me alones." Said Tommy annoyed by this point. That's when Didi came up and saw the babies looked fussy so she decided to give them an early dinner and let them go to sleep. And surely enough both babies went to sleep, Dil dreaming an innocent dream of having all the toys he ever wanted and Tommy not bothering him to not drool on them or wanting to share them, however Tommy was just starting to explore a nightmare.

Tommy's nightmare was basically the horror he lived out today being spanked mercilessly by Angelica in front of his friends and family, nobody caring that he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Angelica always threatening him to shut up or it would get worse but he just kept on screaming, that's when Angelica"s hand grew bigger and bigger until his legs broke, that's when he woke up.

Screaming in terror making sure his legs where still ok realizing he was in his crib he kept crying trying to make his parents come and comfort him but it was barely past midnight his parents where fast asleep tired out from the day's activities, leaving Tommy in tears until he woke Dil.

Dil woke up from all of Tommy's crying and screaming, feeling startled he began to cry to but looked over and realized it was just Tommy in his bed crying so he calmed down and asked "wrong Tommy?" " I had a nightscare dilly, Angelica kept spanking me and and she broked my legs it was scary." Sobbed Tommy.

Dil tried to reach out through his cribs bars but Tommy just ignored him so he laid down and fell asleep again, leaving Tommy whimpering, realizing nobody was coming to him. He just lay awake frightened that if he fell asleep the nightmare would continue. Hours later after trying his best to stay awake he finally fell into a restless sleep.

About 3 hours later Didi came in and woke the boys up Tommy half asleep and groggy while Dil was as perky and ready to play as ever, changed them out of their dirty diapers. Placed them in their clothes for the day and took them down to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast she placed them in the playpen. Dil asked Tommy "play?" so he crawled over to the ball and hit it with his rattle sending it strait at Tommy hitting him in the face and then bouncing around until it came back next to Dil, poor Tommy barely being awake then gets hit on the head making him mad. Already cranky from not sleeping at all and now Dil bothering him made it so much worse. So he got up and tried to take the ball away so Dil wouldn't be able to throw it anymore. But Dil just said mine and swung his rattle hitting Tommy on the head, this always made Dil giggle, Tommy would always try and take away a toy and Dil would just bop him on the head till Tommy gave up so this continued until Tommy let go but warned Dil "don't hit mes again Dil or else." so he waddled away defeated. Dil wasn't satisfied with their little struggle so he took it farther and threw his rattle at Tommy again striking him on the head, never thinking that Tommy would actually do something to him.

That's when Tommy got mad and went right up to him took off dills onesie and diaper just as Angelica did to him then he sat down next to Dil that was sitting down in his little recliner, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him so he fall right over Tommy's lap. Since Dil was so small he couldn't keep his head up he as just left dangling there unable to move. So Tommy got Dil's rattle and started spanking Dil with it. Again and again saying "this is for being a naughty baby, you didn't listen to mes im older than yous."

And so Tommy kept hitting dli with the rattle in a rage, Dil didn't realize what was happening even as Tommy striped him naked until he was over Tommy's legs did one word come to his mind *spanking*. He cried and cried saying "Tommy hur, Tommy hurt." but his please wornt heard, Tommy kept spanking him with the rattle. Once Tommy had vented he got up making Dil roll off him landing on the carpet face first barely able to try and crawl away still crying. Tommy walked away to watch TV and threw the rattle at Dil hitting him on the head so he would know how it felt.

Dil crying now as if his lung where on fire started having a coughing fit turning deep red, peeing by accident all over the carpet, just as Didi came downstairs and heard Dil's crying, only to find him naked face down in a coughing fit laying in a puddle of his pee.

"There there my sweet Dil, oh how on earth did you get undressed" said Didi trying to comfort Dil, unknown to her what really happened. She took him upstairs for a bath but placed him in a children's seat once he calmed down enough while she went and cleaned the carpet, she took her time making sure no stain remained. And once it was done she got up and saw Tommy lying on the couch watching TV. Although unknown to her he was gently falling asleep and thought might as well give Tommy his bath, so she picked him up, seeing as he was sleep deprived and for the second time and was rudely interrupted from catching up on his sleep. He started to fuss to be put down but with no success.

He was taken upstairs stripped down and placed in the tub, Dil was placed in a little plastic recliner so he wouldn't slip. but Dil didn't like taking baths it was always screaming and kicking until it was over so Didi bathes Tommy first so he can play while Dil gets his turn also maybe in the meantime Dil calms down and surely enough she sees Tommy also stopped fussing, and was no problem at all, after his turn Didi gave Tommy his rubber ducky and a toy boat to play with while Dil has his turn.

However Dil wasn't exactly screaming about his bath, sure he wasn't happy about it but he still remembered how Tommy spanked him and he was mad why he looking so calm sitting there taking a bath.

So once his mom decided to bathe him did he reach out and started throwing things specifically at Tommy. Didi just thought this was normal for Dil always being a brat in the tub. It wasn't until got a hold of a bottle of shampoo and threw it in a way that the lit hit Tommy right on the side of his the head, making Tommy very dizzy, he tried to get up only he fell back down hard again hitting the back of his head against the tub. So he started crying except his sobs sounded funny not his normal baby babble. Tommy had a concussion.

Didi yelled no Dil look what you did to Tommy, but Dil didn't feel any remorse, Tommy just laid there in his mind screaming but funny sobbing coming out. Didi started to call for Stu who was in the basement and quickly put Dil in his crib down the hall and went back for Tommy who couldn't move. Seeing him lying there he seemed almost drunk, so she picked him up and saw his eyes flutter, she started screaming "Tommy" again and again, to see if maybe he would respond but nothing just the little whimpers and his eyes fluttering,

Stu came up puzzled with all the screaming and once he was in the bathroom did he see Tommy nearly unconscious in his wife's arm rapped in a towel. "What's wrong with Tommy" asked Stu worried for his child. "Dil hit him and then he fell down and hit his head. Quick let's take him to the hospital grab Dil and a pair of diapers he's naked in his crib, hurry!" Exclaimed Didi.

Stu rushed and did as his wife said and got an extra diaper for Tommy. They speeded out the drive way. Once there the medics took the poor baby away in a stretcher and did various exams on him along with an IV drip. Tommy just remembered rushes, sudden flashes and not any noise of what happened.

Tommy's POV

I was in the bath playing with my boat and rubber ducky when I felt something hit my head and I felt really dizzy, I tried to get up but I fell down hard. I wanted to scream but nothing came out and then i I think I heard mommy scream but can't remember, also felt really sleepy and my eyes felt really heavy. I closed my eyes and saw daddy, again I closed my eyes and I saw the inside of the car but I wasn't in my seat like other times I was in mommy's arms. I closed my eyes again and all I could see was white lights I think it was the hopsicle then lots of peoples in blue around me.

End of Tommy's POV

After the medical procedure Tommy was placed in a room left in a small little gown, his head in a lot of pain. His parents by his side and Dil on the ground on a blanket playing with his toy keys. The doctor came in and explained to Didi and Stu that Tommy had suffered a concussion and would need to stay in observation until tomorrow and that he would need medicine for the pain. That his IV drip had a small pain killer but would still have a headache at least for two more days.

Stu told Didi that he would take Dil and go get medicine and be right back. Didi went along with it she wasn't pleased with Dil and wanted to be alone with Tommy. So she sat down and next to him took his little hand in hers and just thought tomorrow we can leave and you'll be all better in no time.

The next morning Tommy woke up with a splitting headache and started crying immediately. Didi and Stu who were asleep next to him got up to try and console him. Dil was also woken up by the crying and started to whimper to get attention but was ignored for the first time in his life and it made him mad they kept giving all the attention to Tommy. They just gave him a bottle and that wasn't even what he wanted so he spat it out.

Tommy just clutched his head, the lights where so bright and every sound was so loud to him, 2 nurses rushed in and upped the dosage a bit so Tommy could rest easily and so he did he soon took a short 20 minute nap Didi and Stu walked out to stretch their legs down the hall and to see what was needed for discharge papers and left Dil on the ground over a blanket. Dil wasn't happy and saw no one around but he saw a funny stick with wheels and started playing with it. Crawling pulling himself around and moving the new toy he found he was almost on the other side of the room but it wouldn't move anymore so he grabbed his bottle and hit it a couple of times until it moved. Unknown to him was that he ripped Tommy IV right out with the needle waking Tommy with a scream of pain and blood pouring out his arm all thanks to Dil.

His cry's caught the attention of the nurses. And came in to see what looked like a horror show. Tommy covered in blood, Dil on the other hand laying on his stomach still pushing the IV drip. They quickly applied pressure and called a doctor to help them. Halfway through cleaning up the mess did Didi and Stu come back a nurse explained to them what happened. So Stu said he should take Dil home and wait for Didi and Tommy to come home in a taxi to avoid any further mishaps.

Tommy now looked pale in horror of seeing how much blood had been lost. Sure he had his first cut but only a drop or two came out never so much, and he knew perfectly that it was all Dils fault. And that naughty baby was going to get a spanking when he got home, it was Dils fault he got to the hospital and his fault his arm hurt now what was worse his headache was back and a he felt light headed do to the lack of blood. The nurses wrapped his left arm in bandages and placed a second needle in the right arm Tommy not quite sure this time seeing what happend last time started crying but didn't take it out scared of what might happen. But instead of the clear liquid he noticed it was red he didn't understand but it was a blood transfusion as he lost so much blood.

After about an two hours the needle was removed the bag was empty and Tommy stayed still afraid that what happened last time would repeat but it didn't, so he cooed and giggled seeing it was finally over, his headache was small his arms still hurt and he had a bruise visible from the sides of the bandages from the needle being forcefully pulled out but he wasn't as dizzy as before. Didi changed him out of the night gown and diaper, gave him a fresh one and put on his blue shirt ready to go home.

Once there Stu greeted them hugging Tommy leaving Dil in his highchair waiting to finish his meal alone again unhappy never had he been ignored so much. Tommy on the other hand still felt sleepy he hadn't had any sleep really the past two days with his nightmare an then last night he didn't really sleep he fell uncontios not really rested at all.

Didi placed Tommy in the kitchen fed him his favorite baby food and gave him a bottle. While Stu finished feeding Dil changing his diaper and placed him in his little recliner in the playpen then went to the basement to work. Once Tommy was done with his bottle he was given his medicine, Tommy didn't like it but Didi made sure he took the right dosage. After that she placed him in the playpen too. She said "Be careful sweetie." and went upstairs to finish vacuuming and other chores that where pending from yesterday.

Tommy was so mad at Dil and having him there made him want payback. He got up and did as the last time except this time Dil started to scream as soon as he saw Tommy coming up to him knowing that Tommy was mad he started flapping his arms and legs but to no avail. Soon he was naked and over Tommy's lap. With Tommy spanking and yelling at him "you bad naughty baby, yous hit me again on the head, you didn't let me have my nap, you hurt my arm, made me bleed, I tolded you what would happen next time" so he got Dil's rattle that was close by and again resumed with the spanking, again and again, until the rattle was dented once he was finished he covered Dils mouth so he could hear clearly and said "Next time your naughty ill spank you mores."

He got up and Dil rolled off landing this time on his back. After a while of crying nobody came to help him. His bottom hurt and nobody came when he cried, he just laid there sobbing until Didi was finished upstairs did she come down to see Dil naked again and sobbing.

She picked him up clothed him and placed him back in the playpen with a bottle making Dil sob as his bottom still hurt noticing Tommy falling asleep. Then the doorbell rang it was Drew with all the kids it was his turn to pick them up and take them to his brother's house.

Didi let them in and took them all to the playpen. Tommy was again woken up still cranky after all the events from the past two days. But at least thought he could play with his friends. Phil asked him why he had bandages in his arms so Tommy told them everything that happened but they understood why Tommy spanked Dil because he's always been a naughty spanky baby. Tommy wanting to take his mind off of it told them to all go play outside, leaving Dil alone. Angelica only listened to what Tommy had to say but was not interested in the least and stayed inside watching cartoons.

Sure Dil was mad but he still wanted to play with the others so he cried thinking someone would come but it never occurred to him that it was always Tommy that took him outside to play. So he was just left wailing. Didi came to him and took him to the kitchen making him scream even more, after realizing that all the kids are outside it occurred to her that he wanted to play. So she took out a little blanket and placed Dil near the other babies outside, making Dil feel the sting from his sore bottom but she did find it odd that he wasn't with the other like he normally would.

Dil perked up but nobody came to him he was left with his rattle that didn't make a sound anymore thanks to Tommy. The babies just ran around him with spike. Leaving him alone but he knew just how to get their attention he still had his bottle and just as the kids where running near him he threw the bottle making Lil trip and fall hitting the edge of the patios cement scrapping her chin, so she started to cry. Didi and Angelica came running outside and saw Lil was sitting down crying Didi saw the scrape, so she picked her up and started to take her inside. While Dil was feeling worried all the other babies where looking at him funny. That's when Chuckie, Phil and Tommy came up to him and yelled right in his face "Bad Dil you're a naughty baby" Angelica just stayed leaning by the house watching the babies fight.

Tommy told Phil and Chuckie to stand back that he would take care of Dil. Again he went up to Dil and told him strait in his face "I told yous you would gets a spanking ifs you was naughty again." So Dil scared peed his diaper, and started throwing his arms and legs in the air to avoid getting spanked. Seeing this Tommy asked Phil and Chuckie to help get Dil's clothes off.

And surely enough while Phil was holding down Dils arms and legs Chuckie took off the onesie next Tommy took off the dirty diaper tossing it all aside. Then Tommy sat down and pulled Dil over his legs and asked Phil to hand him Dil's rattle. He began to spank Dil, Dil trying to pull on the grass to get away with no use only getting a fist full of grass and dirt. Chuckie just standing there with his hands over his eyes listening to the spanking Dil was taking, Phil just kept looking on never being very fond of Dil, and Angelica who was left in awe seeing her little cousin being so different than normal.

Tommy continued to spank Dil the rattle being even more banged up from all sides basically flat at this point. Dil's bottom looking bright red but Tommy had no intention of stopping meanwhile Didi came back carrying Lil having a bandage on her chin. But to her horror she saw her almost 2 year old son spanking his little brother with fury.

Didi screamed but Tommy didn't stop he was filled with rage, so Didi grabbed Tommy by the arm and took Dil in the other and yelled "No we don't hit!" she placed Dil in the playpen on his stomach seeing how red his butt was. So she took Tommy upstairs and placed him in his room on a timeout taking away his Reptar dolls on the way out closing the door thinking he won't get out. And came rushing back to see Dil still crying now in a coughing fit. She took out a bit of cream and applied it to help the stinging she couldn't help but wonder how Tommy could do so much damage with a rattle.

She called up for Stu and explained what happened and was puzzled that Tommy would do this, it didn't surprise Stu that Tommy was being so out of character so he told Didi "Well it's not surprising he's mad at Dil, look what he did yesterday he gave him a concussion, and pulled out his IV drip, almost making Tommy bleed out. It's not surprising Tommy has resentment towards Dil."

But Didi just scoffed saying "But spanking how did Tommy even learn that if none of us have ever spanked him before. Now that I think of it this is the third time I've seen Dil naked with his bottom all red and once for Tommy too and that was before Tommy's accident yesterday. Well something must have happened maybe he saw it on TV but we have to stop it, Lipchitz says it's really bad for children to be spanked."

"Well all I can do is set up cameras around the house so we can see who is spanking who for now ok Hun." Said Stu to try and calm Didi

"Fine let's just be careful with the kids." Finished Didi

Angelica overhearing the conversation thought to be careful or else she would be caught spanking the babies and who knows what would happen to her.

Meanwhile Tommy still in his room tried to open the door with his trusty screwdriver or as he called it the stewdiver, but it wouldn't work and without all his toys he couldn't build steps to open the door either. He gave up and went to his bed, tears coming to his eyes, he was so confused and his headache was back.

Tommys POV

I don't unerstan mommy put me in timeout for spanking Dilly, but Angelica said grownups spank babies when they're bad, but when Angelica did it to mes no ones cared and no one spanked Dilly for everything he did to mes, he hit me on the head making me real dizzy and my heads hurted and at the hopsicle he pulled out the needle making all my blood come out giving me a booboo, and then he made Lil fall down and got hurts, but I got put in a timeouts it's not fair when he's the naughty baby. Now my head hurts again it's not fair, maybe a bottle will make me feel a little better.

End of Tommy's POV

And so Tommy began to look for his bottle that was under the bed. And surely enough he found it Except it was rancid but he didn't know this until he was drinking from it, the foul taste taking over his mouth, he spit it out and wanted to throw up so he threw the bottle, it opened up splattering all over the wall, the smell stinking up his room and him with no way out, quickly wishing he hadn't thrown it now that he realized he couldn't escape the smell, It was so bad he vomited adding more to the stench so he did the only thing he could think of hide in the closet even if it did scare him it was the only way to get away from that stench. And so he waited there in time out his head pounding, his room stinking so he cried himself to sleep.

Didi was nowhere near pleased with any of her children so she left Tommy in time out because he needs to learn that we don't hit people but what Stu told her did make a good point Dil did do bad things to Tommy and nobody did anything to him for it. So she decided to put Dil on timeout too only away from Tommy to avoid any arguing and seeing as they were so bad she decided to put Dil in his booster chair so he couldn't move around and that time out was going to last 2 hours, which was a long time seeing as they only ever had time outs for five or ten minutes so 2 hours should get her point across.

Dil however was having a rotten time, his bottom was stinging so much from the spanking and now he had to stay sitting down so he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation: cry hopping he would be taken away and have fun. And he thought that would happen making Didi come up to him, except Didi only checked him to see if he needed a change and then walked away once her realizing he was dry. Dil was shocked he was ignored yet again, before all he had to do was cry or whimper and he would get everything he wanted, now he was left there crying alone.

Chuckie Phil and Lil started playing tag knowing perfectly well that the others where in time out and they couldn't do anything about it, meanwhile Angelica was watching TV thinking of her next move.

The 2 hours went by and Didi decided to put all the babies together for lunch. She went for Tommy but was surprised by a horrible smell, she opened the door and started to want to vomit, she turned on the lights to see semi dry puke on the floor, a bottle on the ground with a little bit of rancid milk still inside, and a yellowish splat on the wall, she pinched her nose to stop taking in the horrible smell, but she didn't see Tommy anywhere, starting to worry she checked under the bed, under Dils crib but nothing, looking in the closet and surely enough to her relief found Tommy asleep hands over his head on top of a pile of stuffed animals, picking him up wanting to change his diaper not waking him until they were in the hall . And started to rock him. Gently Tommy's eyes begin to flutter only to wake up crying feeling his head still hurt, and still not getting enough sleep.

Didi then remembered she needed to give Tommy his medicine right after lunch so she changed his diaper down stairs, sat everyone down for lunch and while she went to clean up the kid's room.

Angelica waited until her aunt was upstairs and took her food to the living room to continue to watch cartoons. Tommy still feeling his head hurt just took small sips of his apple juice not wanting his mashed potatoes with the other kids just eating up lunch without a care in the world. Dil on the other hand was still on his high chair, seeing that Didi wasn't confident in leaving Dil with the other babies because he might get them mad and want to spank him, he started to cry normally Tommy would help feed him but not today. Once Didi was back she came down to find the babies where in the backyard playing and Dil still sobbing but she had to give Tommy his medicine, went outside and picked up Tommy only for him to start flailing his hands not wanting any, but Didi wouldn't allow it, and force-fed the medicine.

After that she finally went over to Dil and gave him his bottle, he still wasn't happy but he gave in seeing that today wasn't his day. Stu came up from the basement and told Didi that all the cameras are in place very well hidden and recording so if a babies begin to cry he would find out exactly what happened. She just sighed knowing his attempt would probably explode but gave in to the idea.

The day went on without any more trouble Dil being next to Didi all day so she went upstairs to also nap alongside Dil, and Tommy going on another adventure with the other babies in the backyard until Angelica came outside because she wanted deserts from the kitchen and knew that the babies would get her what she wanted or else, she knew the cameras where around but she looked and since she didn't see any camcorder like her daddy's and uncle's she didn't think there were any outside.

"Hey babies whatcha doing?" asked Angelica.

"Oh just playing adventure wanna play with us Angelica?" Questioned Tommy.

"No, thank you, why don't you babies go inside and get me some cookies from the cookie jar."

"But Angelica you know we can't have cookies unless my mommy gives them to us." Replied Tommy.

Well I don't care so go get them or else. Said Angelica.

"Or else what!" said Tommy valiantly.

"You'll get another spanking, even harder than last time is that what you want pipsqueak." threatened Angelica

"No you won't spank mes or anyones else, my mommy said spanking is bad and that we aren't supposed to does It." rebuffed Tommy.

Fine then don't say I didn't warn you I'm gonna start with you Tommy than I'm gonna go and spank the others after that. Finished Angelica.

And so she grabbed Tommy and dragged him behind a tree, throwing him on his stomach, sitting down on his back so he wouldn't get away, ripped of his diaper and started spanking him with all her strength before the first swat Tommy was already whimpering and then Tommy started crying increasing with every hit, but it was no use he was pinned down by Angelicas weight. Once Tommy's bottom was raw red was when Angelica get up and grabbed him by the shirt telling him you stand still here and watch or I'm gonna get something harder to spank you, so Tommy just stood there with only his shirt the other babies standing there in terror, of what's about to happen.

Angelica grabbed Chuckie by his hair and tossed him on his stomach pulled down his shorts and underwear and she began spanking him, not as hard because she used up her energy on Tommy but it still stung his bottom, Phil and Lil trying to put Tommy's ripped diaper back on, and as Angelica saw this thought great these babies are helping me cover it up but I'm gonna make them think they're doing something bad, not missing a beat with Chuckie's spankings.

Once Chuckie's bottom was red enough to her liking did she tell him the same she told Tommy, with tears running down his cheeks he was standing next to Tommy, next was Phil and Lil's turn seeing as they were twins and they both helped Tommy. "Now I told you both to stay still and you went and put on Tommy's diaper now Chuckie go give me the shovel." ordered Angelica, and so he did bringing her a plastic red shovel that was in the sandbox. She stood on both of the twins backs and was basically playing whack a mole spanking them over and over, until it was all finally over.

Now she had all the babies' attention, and yelled "Now go give me my cookies!"

And they scrammed as fast as their little legs could tripping over themselves, all rubbing their behinds to try and stop the stinging. Didi woke up and saw that Dil was still asleep so she went downstairs to get dinner ready.

When she was about to walk into the kitchen she heard the babies crying, all of them with tears on their faces so she quietly peeked, seeing them running over each other grabbing the cookie jar and running outside. So she went to the basement and asked her husband to replay the backyard footage. And they saw the real horror of their niece's greed.

Meanwhile the kids went back to Angelica and handed her the cookies, but she barked at them saying "You better not go crying to your mommies or else."

So they ran away to the bushes on the other side of the yard, everyone crying and holding their bottoms.

Didi was furious with Angelica, Stu was mad he always knew that Angelica was a spoiled brat and that he was definitely going to hold this over Drew for the next ten years.

They both rushed up to Angelica and in the backyard her stomach bloated from so many cookies, the cookie jar there right next to her, and her face filled with crumbs. Stu and Didi came up to her filled with rage and yelled "Angelica!" she knew she was in trouble but had no idea just how much.

"What did you do to the babies" snapped Stu.

"What do you mean uncle Stu?" asked Angelica playing innocent.

"You where spanking them" responded Stu.

Yes you were and we saw it on tape, and your parents are going to here all about this. They both said as they both dragged her inside and put her on Dils high chair, "There now you won't go anywhere" they also took away Angelicas Cynthia doll she had clutched into her hands telling her "You won't get this back until you have apologized to all of the babies do you understand, and don't you think we forgot about how you made the kids get you the cookies."

Angelica just shrunk down in shame knowing she was found out. Crying asking "Are you going to spank me."

Didi coldly said "You're lucky we don't spank but you won't have a cookie in this house again only broccoli." Angelica was shocked.

Didi asked Stu to help her find the kids, as soon as they were outside did they hear the sobbing children in the bushes, Stu made an opening with his arms for the kids to be picked up by Didi except they all recoiled once they saw Didi, thinking that if she picked them up Angelica would spank them.

But Didi said "Everything is alright nobody is going to hurt you anymore.", she picked them up and took them inside, she soothed them until they were calm, placing them down on a blanket, changing diapers and applying cream to all of their bottoms to soothe the stinging.

She went up for Dil and placed him on his recliner outside the playpen and got all the kids attention, telling them "Spanking is bad and we don't do it, that's why Angelica is in timeout and she will be punished on timeout until her parents comeback and she'll only have broccoli for dinner.", the babies happy that their bully was put to justice.

It wasn't until it was time for everybody to be picked up by the grownups except it was a happy coincidence that they all arrived at the same time. Didi let them all in and told them what happened today and what probably had happened the past two days with Tommy.

Drew just bluntly said that his angel would never do such a thing trying to walk out with Angelica,

Except Stu stopped him standing in front of him and said "We have proof."

"You have what?" questioned the worried Drew.

"Proof we have a tape of her spanking all the kids." Interrupted Didi.

And they walked to the basement Drew dragging Angelica by the arm very unhappy with her, they showed the tape to all the parents, each gasping as each of the children where spanked and went upstairs one by one to check their bottoms and saw they were all still red Tommy's and the twins being the worst.

Drew was ashamed he just asked them to forgive him he said he was going to go home and discipline Angelica and that she would be sorry for what she did, before they left Didi tried to give Drew Angelicas doll Cynthia but he said no , it should stay here it would do good for her to not have toys.

Everyone went home after that taking their kids with them smothering them with affection making sure they knew no one was going to hurt them anymore.

Angelica on the other hand wasn't so lucky, once they were home Drew pretty much tossed Angelica inside the house, Angelica saying "Daddy I'm sorry I was bad but I'll be good." But her father knew this routine it never ended she was always acting innocent. Charlotte came down and asked "What's happening?" Angelica tried to run to her maybe she would be convinced to lessen the punishment, but Drew grabbed her and threw her backwards. Saying "Oh no you don't you will stand right there while I talk to your mother."

Drew explained everything, Charlotte was surprised sure Angelica was spoiled and now this, Drew said "Now what are we going to do with her, it's not like if my brother will want her in his house knowing what she did and nobody wants to babysit her."

"Well what do you think will make her stop? We need to make sure she doesn't spank the other kids. Said the worried Charlotte.

"I know I'll give her a spanking so she will understand what it feels like, take away her toys for good measure and we have to give her only healthy meals with broccoli, if she doesn't want to eat them then fine but we don't cave in to her demands." Said Drew thinking this would be a great punishment for Angelica.

Charlotte sighed "Ok I guess that should do".

"I'll be right back." said Drew leaving the kitchen. Only to find the living room empty where Angelica should have been.

He went up to her room to find her eating cookies and playing with her Cynthia car, so he yelled "Young lady didn't I tell you not to move."

Angelica just said "But daddy we both know you want to give your little princes more desserts don't you." Batting her eyelashes.

But Drew just frowned. He sat down on her bed and tried to explain, "What you did to the babies was wrong Angelica.", but she just frowned looking bored.

Drew had enough of her attitude and grabbed her and laid her over his legs took down her underpants, and started spanking her ten times for each kid she spanked. Angelica was really crying this time.

When he was done he pulled up Angelica's leggings only for Angelica to try and run away but Drew grabbed her and said with a chilling tone, "This was so you remember what the babies felt and we won't ever spank you, only if you behave got it Angelica." She sobbed but nodded understanding, "And we are taking away all your toys, and you won't have a cookie for the next month."

Angelica with tears in her eyes stuttered "But, but , but."

"No buts and I mean it and your mother won't give you anything either so behave yourself got it." Explained Drew.

"Yes daddy." She cried. And stood there as Drew took away all her toys and put them in the trunk of his car, he would take them to a storage locker he had a few blocks so Angelica wouldn't get to them. After about half an hour of Angelica crying Charlotte called her down for dinner except to her surprise it was a plate of steak with mashed potatoes and broccoli, Angelica said she didn't want any and said she wanted cake for dessert.

Charlotte told her "There is no cake and no cookies or candy this is all there is, you can eat it missy or not eat at all." as soon as she said that she walked away to attend a phone call, Angelica was stunned never had she been denied sweets. But she stood up thinking that if she didn't eat right now she would sneak into the pantry for sweets later on.

It was about 9 o'clock when her parents where in their study both on separate conference calls Angelica being already put to bed, except she was hungry now and she went down to the kitchen in silence to search for her dinner: sweets.

Except she went into the pantry and nothing only canned foods, she looked in the fridge and nothing more than leftovers, Angelica was saddened by her findings, this meant her parents where telling the truth that since she didn't eat dinner she wasn't going to eat. She wanted to go ask her parents for food but she as starting to realize that this time they meant business and she would probably get yelled at for being out of bed. So she went to her room to try and sleep.

It was hard to fall asleep on an empty stomach but she eventually did only to have a nightmare. Unknown to her it was irony at work fueling her nightmare, this time she as a baby the same age as Dil. She felt she had gone in her diaper and the babies all ganged up because of the foul smell and started spanking her even Dil banging on her head with his rattle, Chuckie and Tommy spanking her with giant hands, Phil and Lil both had giant shovels. And they just kept going with Drew and Charlotte telling the other babies to keep at it until she understands to be good.

She woke up in a cold sweat, shaking from the nightmare, holding her bottom from the spanking her dad gave her, it stung a lot, and now she understood that must have been what the babies felt, a tear ran down her cheek and she fell back asleep.

In the morning Angelica woke up when Drew came in for her to get ready, helped her get dressed and waited for her downstairs for breakfast. She came down and thought she would get Reptar cereal only to see it was a generic flavorless cereal. She was disappointed so she asked her parents "Where's the Reptar cereal or the pancake's I always eat for breakfast." Charlotte who was on the phone set it aside and told her "Your grounded remember and being punished with no sweets that includes cereal and pancakes you drench in syrup, you can eat it or leave it but that's all there is for breakfast." Angelica just stared down at her plate her stomach was empty she hadn't had anything for dinner and she was starving, so she had to eat the cereal knowing that her parents won't be backing down from their promise.

Meanwhile all this was occurring things were different at the other pickles residence,

After Angelica was dragged out of his house did the babies really come to an epiphany Tommy really started to understand what happened, Angelica did spank him but it was wrong for her to do it and his mommy didn't know what happened that's why she didn't care the first time, and now he felt a bit guilty for spanking Dil, but he also remembered that Dil was put in timeout for what he did to him, so maybe they were even, leaving the spanking for what he did to Lil a mistake, now knowing he shouldn't of had spanked him. And he has to get Dil to stop hitting people for attention.

Dil started to understand what timeout was. Tommy was put in timeout for spanking him, and Dil was put in timeout for being naughty at the hospital and Angelica was put in time out for, well he doesn't know but guessing it was probably for being yucky.

Both children where put down to sleep soon after dinner. Tommy finally relaxing and caching up on his overdue sleeping. Once it was morning both babies where rested and relaxed, Stu came in to find both babies cooing and giggling, he changed both their diapers and took them downstairs for breakfast they weren't arguing anymore but still not really speaking to one another.

After breakfast Stu took Tommy and gave him his final dose of medicine, Didi took Dil and placed him in the playpen and went back to help Stu with Tommy, taking care of his arm. She took off the bandage and saw the bruise was smaller and he had small scab from the needle opening so she disinfected it with alcohol making Tommy whimper, placed a big bandage big enough to cover most of his forearm. Once it was done they placed Tommy down in the playpen on the opposite side from Dil, Didi told them "Now remember no spanking or hitting ok dil, ok Tommy if you do we will know about it and you'll be put on a timeout." She kissed them both on the head and walked away to get started on her chores for the day, Stu also went to the basement to continue working.

Tommy waited for his parents to be out of sight and went up to Dil who got scared trying to crawl away thinking it was another spanking. But tommy began to apologize "Don't worry dilly I won't hurts yous. I'm sorry for what I dids to yous before, I thought spanking was for bad babies, and when you hurts me so much and Lil. But I won't spanks yous no mores ok. But you have to stop hurting other babies. U unerstan dilly?"

In Dils mind once he saw Tommy coming over to him he panicked he thought he was getting anther spanking, so he tried to get away only Tommy started talking he didn't understand everything except for sorry ,and that Dil hurt Tommy and Lil and that was bad. He remembered Tommy laying in the tub not moving, then in the hospital bed al covered in blood and Lils scraped chin all that was his fault. He felt sad he wanted to play he never wanted to hurt anyone. So he apologized saying "I sowwy tommmy."

"It's ok Dilly just don't hurt no more babies ok, and no more bopping mees on the heads ok Dilly" smiled Tommy, "Ook." responded Dil looking down knowing he wasn't going to get to bop anyone anymore and it was so much fun, but to be ok with his brother he would give it up. They hugged and Tommy got up and brought some blocks they could both play with. And so they did giggling all day.

Later on the other kids started to arrive first Chuckie than Lil and Phil. Lil still had the bandage on her chin and still wasn't exactly happy with Dil. Tommy seeing this whispered in Dil's ear, and took Lil close to Dil, Dil apologized saying "I sowwy", Lil hugged him and said "I forgives yous but no mores throwing bottles", he sighed knowing Tommy told him the same thing.

Then all the babies started to play all together, with Dil being dragged around by Tommy but all having fun none the less.

After about a week later, after a few adventures and no more problems was when Drew came around to drop off Angelica, she came with her backpack and didn't seem so hyper and energetic as usual because of the lack of sugar. Drew was holding her hand and told her to apologize to her aunt Didi for what she did, she said she was sorry and that she would never spank the babies again. Didi didn't look too convinced but still welcomed her inside. Drew told Didi how she was being punished meaning no sweets whatsoever and no new toys for the next month, which for now she earned back TV privileges and coloring was ok.

So as the day went on the babies didn't want to be alone with Angelica because they now know spanking wasn't ok but Angelica might still want to spank after she got in trouble regardless so Tommy left Dil with Didi while the others kept running around.

Angelica felt guilty the past week after her dad spanked her she understood what her cousin and friends felt after what she did to them, but every time she went up to them they ran away, until finally she managed to corral them in the playpen alone from her aunt and uncle.

Sure they were in a corner looking like trapped mice, about to scream for help, but Angelica sat down in front of them crossing her legs so they wouldn't be threatened and she said something that surprised them, "I'm sorry I spanked everyone, I know how it feels to be spanked now my daddy spanked me and I promise I won't spank you babies anymore." tears coming down her eyes remembering what her dad did to her. Tommy being the brave one walked up to her and said, "Angelica wes forgives you as long as you donts spank us anymore ok."

"Ok" said Angelica and she walked away.

Unknown to Angelica and the babies Didi didn't trust her niece so she was always keeping a close eye on them, she made sure she was close by but never seen, and was overhearing on Angelica's apology, she didn't understand what the other babies said, but she did understand that Angelica was sorry, so she went upstairs and took out Cynthia which was hidden away.

"Angelica sweetie can you come here for a second. "Called Didi.

Angelica came running over afraid she might be in trouble, quickly saying "I didn't do anything wrong aunt Didi honest."

"Oh I know that Angelica and I heard your apology to the babies and I thought you earned this back." Showing her Cynthia.

"Oh Cynthia! Thank you aunt Didi but is it ok my daddy said no toys" asked Angelica a bit doubtful.

"It's ok he left me Cynthia to give back when it was ok." Assured Didi.

Angelica was so happy she went to her aunt hugging her legs and skipped away. Going to play with Cynthia.


End file.
